El deseo de Sonic por su hermano
by takedigi
Summary: El dolor de una perdida es inimaginable. Tails acaba de perder a la persona de la que se enamoró, Cosmo. En medio del dolor, Sonic está a su lado para escuchar todo lo que pueda decir Tails. ¿Cuales serán los pensamientos de Sonic, el mejor amigo y hermano de Tails? ¿Que resultado saldrá de este momento? Los lazos son eternos, pase lo que pase.


**Hola a todos los fans de Sonic. Este es mi versión de la conversación entre Sonic y Tails después de que Sonic le da la única semilla que quedó de Cosmo. Está contada desde el punto de vista de Sonic. Basado en la versión japonesa de los capítulos 77-78**

 **Sonic The Hedgedog no me pertenece. Es de la creación de** **Naoto Oshima y Yuji Naka. Desarrollada por Sonic Team y distribuida por SEGA.**

 _Era injusto. Muy injusto. Cosmo, la persona que era nuestra compañera de viaje, y nuestra amiga, se había sacrificado para salvarnos y detener la destrucción de los mundos. Ahora, Todos estamos tristes. Pero…_

-Sonic. Dime que es un sueño. Por favor. Dime que esto es un sueño.-dijo su pequeño amigo y hermano, Tails mientras seguía contemplando la pequeña semilla que quedaba de Cosmo.

 _Pero no hay nadie más triste que Tails. Durante todo nuestro viaje, he podido ver como Tails la miraba. Cómo reía con ella, como hablaban juntos, y como disfrutaban de cada momento juntos._

-E-ella no puede…no puede haberse ido… ¿verdad, Sonic?-temblando su labio al decir esas palabras. Su mente estaba defendiéndose de la imagen que no podía aceptar.

 _Cuando pienso en nuestro primer encuentro, me cuesta creer cómo ha cambiado este pequeñín. Cómo descubrí que fue maltratado, insultado, amenazado, hasta el punto de temer conocer a cualquier persona por culpa de sus dos maravillosas colas pero que fueron la causa de su trauma. Cómo se preocupaba de que cualquier error le costara nuestra amistad._

-Yo…yo…disparé…Sonic…yo…la…-cada palabra parecía que le costaba la vida misma. Como si estuviera a punto de decir algo horrible.

 _Pensar que cualquier momento en que sonriera, fuera un milagro ante mis ojos, para luego ver como crecía no solo en cuerpo, también en confianza. Para mí fue más valioso que cualquier tesoro o viaje a la velocidad del sonido._

-Yo…yo… ¿La maté?-

 _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Incluso si lo disimulaba, él aún sufría de su pasado doloroso. Un pasado por el que haría y daría cualquier cosa para cambiarlo. Pero ahora, lo que más deseo es…_

-Yo la maté ¿Soy… un asesino?-dijo esas palabras como si esperaba un castigo divino. Deseando sufrir, si con eso, podía cambiar el destino fatal de Cosmo.

 _En ese momento me pongo de rodillas y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Hago que me mire a los ojos, para que pueda confiar en las palabras que iban a salir de mis labios._

-No. Te equivocas, Tails. No eres un asesino. Y tú no la mataste. Ya oíste a Eggman. Era el destino de su especie. No podías hacer nada.-le dije con total sinceridad. Deseando que escuchara cada palabra y la aceptara.

-Pero… yo no… pude salvarla…-se auto castigaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cómo si fuera la persona que había hecho sufrir a la persona que amaba.

 _Daría mi velocidad, mi felicidad, incluso mi vida para que Cosmo volviera con nosotros como la recordamos, y pudiera hacer feliz a Tails. Pero sé que eso es imposible. Por lo tanto, solo deseo…_

-Esta es la segunda vez que te equivocas, pequeño genio. Tú la salvaste. Le diste una razón a su vida. Le diste felicidad, y amor. Permitiste que no desapareciera en vano.-Si había alguien en el mundo que juzgara la verdad, se callaría al oírme decir estas palabras.

-Sonic…-

-Y ella no se ha ido por completo. Ella siempre estará…-

 _Lo único que deseo ahora mismo…_

-…en tu corazón. Ella nunca desaparecerá mientras tú, yo y todos los que la quisimos la recordemos. ¿Verdad, Buddy?-

 _Quito mis manos de sus hombros, para que pueda comprender mis palabras. Poco a poco, Tails mueve sus manos hacía donde late su corazón. Siento que escucha los latidos de su corazón, y como si los pétalos de Cosmo llegaran a nosotros, contemplo un recuerdo que se que Tails, atesorará para siempre._

-Tails-san… Te querré siempre.- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Cosmo, en aquel lugar puro que enlazó los corazones de Tails y ella.

 _Al instante, ese recuerdo desaparece de mi visión. Entonces veo a Tail entre lágrimas de tristeza por su perdida, y algunas lágrimas de felicidad porque ella le dijera esas hermosas palabras, hacer una sonrisa sincera de todo corazón._

-Tienes razón. Ella sigue viva, en nuestros corazones. Mientras la recordemos, nunca desaparecerá. ¿Verdad, Sonic?- aún con lágrimas de tristeza, veo asombrado, como se desvanecen con su sonrisa con el recuerdo que ahora atesora, pudiendo iluminar cualquier oscuridad.

 _Solo deseo que pueda sonreír de nuevo._

-Por supuesto, Tails- le respondo con mis ojos derramando lágrimas de tristeza del dolor, y alguna lágrima de felicidad por poder ver una sonrisa de su hermano pequeño.

 _Porque cuando estaba solo, y no tenía ningún destino, tu apareciste en mi vida. Te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí. Tú me diste un futuro en el que cuando mirara atrás, no me arrepentiría por nada. Gracias, Tails. Y gracias, Cosmo. Por haberlo amado de todo corazón. Gracias._

 **Al fin he podido escribir una historia de estos increíbles amigos y hermanos. Siempre me ha encantado cómo ha sido su amistad en todas sus adaptaciones. Juegos, Series, Anime y Comics.**

 **Mi corazón se rompió al ver la muerte de Cosmo en la versión original. Después del saber del pasado de Tails y el destino de Cosmo, lloré de la tristeza por aquel momento.**

 **Mientras se tenga amigos de confianza, personas a las que se quiera, y a quienes considerar familia, ya sea por lazos de sangres o no, el futuro será uno en que nunca habrá arrepentimiento.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
